User talk:Ridley Kid
Welcome to Wikitroid! Ridley Kid, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :File:Other M Kraid?.jpg Hello! Welcome to Wikitroid, and thanks to your contributions. I just wanted to bring to your attention that the image :File:Other M Kraid?.jpg, which you recently uploaded, was missing a copyright tag. We requires copyright tags on all images uploaded to indicate their current copyright status. Actually, adding copyright tags is easier than it sounds. Essentially, it involves choosing the correct one from the dropdown list "Licensing:". For a comprehensive guide on choosing the correct copyright and other rules we have regarding images, please take a look at the Image Policy. For the above image, I have added the copyright tags for you, but you should get into the habit of tagging your own images because untagged images are usually deleted. Also, please remember that, like most other policies, long-term and continued failure to heed them may result in a temporary ban. If you need any help, feel free to ask me on my talk page or via , or to ask any other administrator. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Signing Please remember to sign all posts to talk pages using four tildes (like this: ~~~~). Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Talkpages Yo, just so ya know... talkpages aren't forums or chatrooms, man. You can't go making 17 posts to one page, none of which is actually constructive. You keep making edits like "this looks like a ___ what is this?!"--first off, the game is unreleased, so no one knows. Speculating once or twice is fine, but spending three edits to ask what it is? And either way, you just keep making constant edits all over talkpages often for little or no reason. Idle conversation, rhetorical questions, etc. I'm no admin so this may not be my place, but I thought I'd let you know before you piss off someone who is an admin--unlike me, they could ban you for it. There's nothing wrong with making the occasional comment, but you're going way overboard. (And by the way, as for the aforementioned 17-edits-to-one-page, that's a no-no no matter what. The admins have to check every single edit individually, and that REALLY bogs them down. In the future, edit the page all at once, then use Show Preview to make sure you did what you meant to do. Otherwise, you'll bring down the wrath of the administrators, and no one wants that.) Dazuro 16:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) In addition to what Dazuro said above, I see you didn't read the images policy. If you had read it, you would have known by now that all fan-created images (fanart) must tagged with the tag. I have added it to the ones you have uploades so far that need it, but be advised that we limit the number of fanart images any person can upload to 10. I will start with your most first uploads to your most recent ones, and once I hit 10 fanart images, ones after that will be deleted. As a side note, please don't upload images that you don't plan on using, and make sure you aren't uploading images we already have. They take up space in the database. Please read the image policy in its entirety before you upload any more images. Any future violations will be immediately deleted and may result in a temporary ban. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Warning This is your final warning. Once again, the image :File:Parasite Queen 2.jpg, which you recently uploaded, has been deleted as a duplicate of File:Retroidnew.jpg. If you upload a duplicate image again, you will be blocked from editing. It really isn't that hard to check for duplicate images - if you're uploading an image about, say, the Parasite Queen, go to the article about whatever you're uploading (Parasite Queen in this case) and check that page to see if the image already exists. Also, if you are uploading a better quality of an image, please upload it over the already existing image (i.e., specify the old image as the destination filename). Also, please do not upload images unless you plan to include them in an article. We upload images for the purpose of making our articles more complete, not for file storage. Also, I am concerned that you have absolutely no article edits. Wikitroid is an encyclopedia, not a social network. Our primary purpose here is to create the ultimate Metroid knowledge base. Our being a forum and a place of discussion is secondary to that primary goal. Therefore, if you are blocked, I will probably restrict you to article edits only. For a good guide to what we try to be and what we try not to be, take a look at Wikipedia's What Wikipedia is not page. If you have any questions, contact me on my talk page or . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Now that you have added all those images, I trust they are going to go into the articles? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Doc Who I'm sorry to say this, but I know all of that. Cool about the i-pod thing, though. I actually get a magazine about all that. DWM, it's called. --DekutullaZM 23:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :My little brother gets one called DWA. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Warning Please remember that Wikitroid is, first and foremost, an encyclopedia, and we expect everything to be written in a professional matter. It is for this reason that I have reverted your edits to the Metroid Fusion article. Not only do you add unnecessary images (why do we need the Spanish closing screen on the English wiki?), but you use unprofessional English ("Every upgrade is on here!!!" and "CURE!!!"). In addition, you used a fan-created image (fanart) in an article, which is strictly forbidden (the File:Perfect Cheat.jpg map). This image has also been deleted because you uploaded it under a non-free copyright license, which is also forbidden. See the Image Policy for more details on this. Also, you need to stop uploading images to the wiki and not using them in an article. Only upload images to the wiki if you plan to use them somewhere. Not only that, but the image File:ULF1 and Samus.jpg, which you uploaded, is a duplicate of File:Protometroid.jpg. I would've let you off the hook on this, but you used the image on the same talk page as the image it is a duplicate of! Also, the edits you made today are the only edits you have ever made to articles. Up to now, you have only engaged in discussion on talk pages, treating this wiki like a forum, which it is not. Before you upload any more images, please read the Image Policy again (perhaps in more detail?). Also, you may find Wikipedia's excellent article guides of help when contributing to our articles. I would recommend reading through Wikipedia's article guides and Wikipedia's Manual of Style before editing any articles. Lastly, try to edit more articles and stop editing talk pages as much. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, via , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Note This isn't a warning, so don't worry. I was just letting you know not to sign your edits on an article. Cheers! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 19:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :In addition to this, please do not add personal opinions about the article into the article itself. That's what the talk page is for. (I am referring to the Omega Metroid page edit you made) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC)